Lost In The Mist
by engage thy class
Summary: Just a simple, romantic night between the two Arcobaleno.


The moon howled overhead, beckoning to the world from the thick black canvas it lay painted upon. The stars both horizontal and vertical to its locality sung with a gleam of felicity, awakening from a long slumber where blue skies had taken lead. A strange echo from the harmony created seemed to waft upon the air, spinning its way around the near perfect night, dragging blackness to the many sleeping inhabitants, peeking its way into the corners of a room that lay but partially aglow from a single kindling flame, ghosts brilliantly dancing to the flooring as they existed wrapping to an almost empty bottle of piquant champagne, little of the crimson contents still within the glass prison half consumed with shadow. The remain lay lingering within the low breaths of the two young Arcobaleno that had drifted into the very shadow commanding reign of the room, limbs wrapped solicitously around each other.

Mammon's eyes sat locked intently to the glow kissing material of his leather – wrapped foot, lapping with a simple desperate flicker before its victim slid away, pressing himself to the other males chest, allowing the feel of Skull's embrace to soak within his own flesh, feeling as though it melt his body from the warmth. The illusionist's lips pressed to the other's silken skin of the jaw, allowing the smallest hint of a peculiar taste to radiate from the kiss. He then pulled away, adjusting himself to be a face hovering over that of the cloud Arcobaleno, now able to see into the glimmering amethyst eyes so resembling the mesmerizing stars that befell the night, a shiver of hidden anticipation racing along his own delicate spine. Breaths melted together carefully as the two ever lightly pressed their lips to each other, barely in the feel. Skull's thin hand snuck its way from the shadows, burying into the fabric of the hood upon the only one he felt affection for, cold of the leather awakening his fingers as they pushed downwards, deepening the kiss with the Varia member. An essence of crimson champagne could be detected, as the two breaths smelt together to create a melody.

A second hand that had not found itself in the dark leather of Mammon's hood laced itself snake – like to his neck, swirling in a feline manner around the beginning ridge that jutted its way from the flesh before moving slowly and somewhat dramatically downwards with a quick detract once it met with the hip, then ever as quickly back once more, constricting the two bodies closer together.

For the nuisance of air, the two parted their lips, a faint pink fluttering its way visible upon the Illusionist's cheeks. A smile crept mischievously across Skull's lips as the sight, urging him to allow a quick squeeze to the others hips, only inducing the pleasant glow farther.

A quick silence passed, soon awaiting Mammon to once more crash his mouth with the one always accelerating his heartbeat. It delivered soft, acting more an unwanted peck than a true act of devotion. Though, slowly it smoldered into the latter pleasantly, causing a smile to enlighten the receiver's face during the shared moment. It parted, leaving a break for the two to once more plunge into the abyss of eye contact. Two different flames igniting beneath a gaze of the other, kindling with slightly apprehensive luminesce and felicity. Trembling a slight, the stuntman's hand brought itself forth, a lovely caressing path made across the illusionist's cheek while the very boy's hand met his, five fingers each intertwining as though destined to. The indistinct pink glow had spread like a disease over both of the male's faces, a sign of them each unable to comprehend the affection towards the other.

An affection that stood few way from lust's shadow, carving a lightly significant note into love's illumination. Perhaps future would bring more such notes; enough to have one day have birthed the harmonious tune of a song that swung within air's palace.

The song would be foolish and unwanted to one, though hidden deep in reality's harbor would allow the magnanimous confession that it deemed wanted. Clear, rather than the unfavorable shadowy fog that lingered in the one's mind.

Blissfully, the confused one rest his head, feeling so auspicious for the angel he had received, to Skull's chest, mind racing with the interrogative wonder of the other one possibly holding similar emotion to his own. Though, words could not clear way from his throat as he lay within the grandeur of the scene, eyes bewitched to slowly close themselves. Mammon allowed himself to intone a single statement before the dismal shadow of sleep enveloped him.

" I love you. "


End file.
